


Everything Is Going My Way

by darkrose



Series: Walking on Broken Glass [6]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom/sub, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/pseuds/darkrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill asks Fenris if what they say about human men is true. Fenris tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Going My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-"Alone". Title is from the song, "Enormous Penis," by DaVinci's Notebook.

I leaned against a wall as Julian perused the wares in Lirene's Ferelden Imports trying to pick out something for Aveline's name day. Isabela peered over his shoulder offering such helpful suggestions as, "That's a nice bracelet, but I don't think it's going to fit on Lady Man Hands."

"So you and Hawke have worked everything out?" 

I glared at the witch. "Not that it's any of your business, but we are....together again."

Merrill clapped her hands. "Oh, I'm so glad! Now maybe Hawke won't be as depressed, and you won't be so cranky."

"I am not cranky!" I said, just a little too loudly. Everyone in the shop, including Julian and Isabela, looked at me. One of Julian's eyebrows lifted in a perfect arch that I wanted to lick.

"I'm impressed, Fenris. You actually said that with a straight face."

I stalked over to him. "Keep talking, Hawke. I'm sure Sirius will be more than happy to keep you company tonight."

"Always with the Fereldens and dog jokes," he said, smirking.

A year ago, I wouldn't have dared to do something like this, afraid that our fragile rapport wouldn't last. I stood on tiptoe so I could whisper in his ear, "Perhaps I should have said, 'Keep talking, unless you want to be allowed to come any time in the next week.'" I couldn't hold back a smirk as Julian's eyes widened, and he swallowed hard.

"Oh, come on--I want to hear!" Isabela said, nothing if not predictable. Julian shook his head and paid Lirene for a green scarf.

"I apologize for my friends." She waved him off, assuring him that the Champion was welcome in her shop any time. He made a point of patronizing businesses run by Fereldens, a small gesture that had not gone unnoticed.

Isabela pestered Julian all the way back to Hightown, trying her best to convince him to share. "I need it for my friend fiction!" she insisted. 

"Fenris..." 

I gritted my teeth. _Why does she insist on trying to speak to me?_ "What?"'

"I've heard...well, we used to wonder about it, some of the things people said, you know..."

"I don't know. What are you talking about?"

She giggled. "About human men. You know, how they're built differently from us. I've heard people say that they're much bigger. All over. Including...down there. And I was wondering if that was true with Hawke." 

I stared. "You're asking me if Hawke has a large cock?"

"Well...yes." Her ears turned bright pink.

"You have been spending _far_ too much time with Isabela. Again, it is absolutely none of your business, but...yes, as a matter of fact. He does." I stared at Julian--or rather, at his arse, perfectly framed by his leather trousers. Merrill said something else, but I was too distracted by thoughts of the previous evening to respond.

_I am sprawled in Julian's chair, sipping a glass of wine that's only slightly darker than the strip of cloth tied around Julian's cock and balls. He is kneeling before me, naked, one of those big hands wrapped around his cock as he strokes it roughly. His hair is loose and hides his face when he forgets himself and looks down._

_"Look at me," I tell him, and he does. He's sweating, his lips parted and almost too inviting; in the candlelight, his skin seems dusted in gold. I pick up my book again in one hand, even though it's obvious that I'm not really paying attention to the words on the page._

_"Fenris..." he whines. I love hearing him say my name like that, all broken and needy._

_I take another sip of my wine. "Hmm? Did you want something?"_

_"Please, Fenris..."_

_I glance up to see his cock flushed dark, almost purple, hanging thick and heavy between his spread thighs. I sigh and set my book aside so I can crouch on the floor in front of him. Leaning in close, I lick his lips, pulling away when he tries to catch my tongue. "Ask me properly, mage."_

_He stares at me, eyes glassy. "Please, Fenris, I need to come so badly...it hurts, please, let me come..."_

_"I suppose." I trace a line from the base of his cock to the tip, smiling when he cants his hips toward me, desperate for more contact. His flesh is hot and I can feel the faintest tingle of the magic beneath his skin. This time I oblige him. I slap his hand away so I can grab him and stroke him hard, but first I just barely activate the lyrium in my skin. Julian groans, his entire body trembling._

_Snatching a handful of his hair, I pull him toward me and claim his mouth, kissing him savagely with teeth and tongue. Then I reach down and unfasten the tie around his cock. He screams into my mouth as he comes, his release hot and sticky over my hand._

_Julian finally stops shaking, and I sit cross-legged on the floor so he can slump against me while I stroke his hair. After a few moments he looks up at me, smiling, and happily licks my fingers when I bring my hand to his mouth._

_"Mine," I whisper._

"Fenris, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" I blinked and shook my head to clear it. "Did you say something?"

"I said, 'Doesn't it hurt?'" Merrill giggled again. I drew my lips back from my teeth and was about to snap at her. Instead, I arched an eyebrow and bent down so close that my lips almost touched one pointed ear.

"What makes you think Hawke's the one on top?" I said quietly. Then I smiled.

_And Varric says I have no sense of humor._


End file.
